


Picnic day

by MilyV



Series: aphrarepairsweek2018 [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cute, Fluff, M/M, aphrarepairsweek2018, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: It wasn't an ordinary picnic date.





	Picnic day

Magnus was quite curious to where they were heading. While it was true that at least once a week they went biking and just having fun, he realized that something was up with his partner. Willem seemed more nervous than usual.

“So did you make one of your famous sandwiches?” Magnus asked. One of the most peculiar things about that day was the fact that Willem didn’t let him to help with the preparations for the picnic.

“Yes, I made sure to prepare the ones that you like the most” Willem replied while getting out of the garage with one of his bikes. Magnus was going to use his spare one, since the one that belonged to him was in the repair shop.

Magnus raised an eyebrow. Since when Willem was so attentive?

“Are you hiding something from me?” Magnus approached and tried to get a sneak peek from Willem’s basket, but he was gently pushed at the side.

“No. Why are you making so many questions?” Willem knew that he was really tense and he was making a real effort to not show it. It was obvious that he was failing at that. Nonetheless, he wouldn’t let Magnus win.

“Why are you acting suspicious?” Magnus asked back. Magnus was getting concerned.

Willem rolled his eyes and then he jumped to his bike.

“How about we stop wasting time?” Willem didn’t even wait for his significant other to catch up with him. He needed some alone time, rehearsing in his mind what he was supposed to tell him when they arrived to the place that he had chosen.

Magnus opened his eyes widely and tried to get at the same speed than his partner. Now he was completely certain that Willem was hiding something from him. If he could just find out what could that be…

It was quite a silent trip. Magnus tried to talk to his partner, but it was like Willem was in another planet. So he stopped trying and put on his headphones. He was getting slightly annoyed by the secrecy of his partner.

When Willem finally stopped, they had reached a field full of tulips. Magnus knew that it was Willem’s favorite place and where they went on their first date. Yet he couldn’t help to think about Willem’s true intentions.

“Are you break up with me?” Magnus inquired. He was clearly upset.

Willem was putting a blanket over the grass when he heard that question. He almost fell, because he didn’t expect that.

“Why would I do that?” Willem couldn’t understand the reason why Magnus could have asked it.

“Because you are acting completely weird and you are not saying a word to me!” Magnus demanded an explanation. Yes, he was having a tantrum. But he just wanted to know what Willem was trying to do.

Willem put the basket over the blanket and then turned around. He grabbed Magnus’ hand and walked a couple of steps to a certain point, where the grass ended and the field of tulips started.

“Do you remember that we shared our first kiss here?” Willem asked him.

While Magnus was still upset, he nodded. He was hoping that Willem could explain his weird behavior soon.

“I always believed that this was our special place. We had only come here like three times. Our first date and later our two anniversaries” He couldn’t even believe that he was so calm.

“I know that already. Can you get already to the point?” Magnus was really anxious. If Willem intended to break up with him, he wanted to get over with it soon.

“You are ruining the mood” Willem complained and then he got to his knees “I wanted to tell you how much you mean to me and how much I love you. I still can’t understand why did you accept to go on a date with me but I’m pleased that you did”

“Wait, Will. What are you doing?” Magnus was in shock. Did he just completely misunderstood everything?

“Will you marry me, Magnus?” Willem took a small box from his pocket and then he showed the sparkly ring that he had bought “Even though you are throwing a tantrum, I really want to marry you”

Magnus felt that his eyes were getting wet. He had to step back because he couldn’t believe it. Everything was perfect and now he felt like a douchebag for acting the way he did.

“Of course, I’ll marry you!” He shouted and then hugged his significant other so hard, that they both fell to the ground.

Luckily, Willem was holding the ring tight so he wouldn’t lose it.

“I love you” Willem whispered, mostly because he felt like he was getting crushed by Magnus.

“I love you too!!!” Magnus stood up immediately. He was so happy that he was eager to tell everyone he knew about it. He was jumping around the field, almost like shouting about their engagement.

“So can I put the ring on your finger?” Willem requested, even though he felt guilty about interrupting Magnus’ little jumps of happiness.

“Yes, yes, yes!” Magnus was so excited about the whole thing. He stared at the ring for a very long time and then he put both hands on Willem’s cheeks. He kissed him repeatedly on the lips until he got tired.

Willem was satisfied with the result. He was completely in love with him.

“We should eat something now. We have a date pending, don’t you think?” Willem sat down on the blanket and took the food out of it.

Magnus agreed. He was starving. But when he sat down, he just thought that he was about to share the rest of his life with that man and he was pleased with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
